Love Story of NijiAka Pairings
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita cinta dari pasangan NijiAka yang madih bungkam akan perasaannya. Ada berbagai rasa disetiap cerita mereka. Tetapi tak membuat hubungan mereka menjauh melainkan makin mengerat disetiap rasa itu dan waktu berjalan. Cinta memang bisa membutakan kedua remaja muda ini. Dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ini? lihat saja. (Yaoi, NijiAka, Bad summary and other) 「Hiatus」


**Love Story of NijiAka pairings**

**Chapter 1 :** Because That Kiss.

**Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Love Story of NijiAka pairing's © **The Light Of Aoi.

**Pairing : **NijiAka and Other slight.

**Genre : **Always Romance.

**Rate : **For this chap is T(or T+?)

**Warning : Yaoi, BOYXBOY, BL, SHONEN-AI, SLASH, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, TULISAN... ACAK-_-, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, OOC(maybe), AND OTHER.**

**Dont Like? Dont Read._.**

**Enjoy ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary For This Chapter : <strong>_Siang ini, para KiSedai sedang latihan, tentu saja diawasi oleh sang kapten. Tetapi siapa sangka sang kapten hanya memperhatikan sang wakil kapten yang sedang latihan itu? Tentu saja tak ada. Kecuali satu orang, Sang manager Yaitu; Momoi Satsuki. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Momoi ya?_

* * *

><p>"Akashi...?" Nijimura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang diduduki oleh Akashi sembari memanggil namanya, membuat yang mempunyai nama itu menengadah kearahnya untuk menatapnya sebelum bertanya "Ya, Nijimura-<em>san?"<em> padanya.

Sungguh, Nijimura saat ini tak ingin menatap leher sang _kouhai-_ nya sekarang. Dan ia disamping Akashi lalu menatap manik _ruby _yang sedari tadi menatapnya heran.

"...Punya waktu untuk sore ini?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Nijimura juga, kalau tidak pasti Akashi kembali menanyakan apa maksud panggilan nya itu.

"Err- sore ya...? Maaf, Nijimura-_san._ Sore ini ada les piano jadi tidak bisa. Memangnya ada apa, Nijimura-_san?" _

"A-ah, Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Um, aku keruang ganti dulu deh. _Jaa..." _Dan dengan itu Nijimura berlalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang mengerutkan keningnya, bingung akan sikap tak biasa sang kapten yang terasa canggung itu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Nijimura, datanglah Momoi dengan senyuman penuh arti dan dengan seenaknya ia duduk disamping Akashi-tempat yang tadi diduduki _Senpai-_nya itu-

"Halo, Akashi-_kun~" _Dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan, Momoi mencoba mengambil perhatian Akashi yang terus saja memperhatikan ruang ganti yang dimasuki oleh Nijimura tadi.

Akashi menoleh kearah Momoi dan bertanya "Ada Apa?" dengan wajah datar. Tidak seperti Berbicara dengan Nijimura yang selalu saja menampilkan senyum tipis itu.

_"Ne, Ne,_ Aku tahu lho~" Momoi menyikut pelan Akashi sembari mempertahankan senyum penuh arti nya itu.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan ambigu Momoi dan saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mempertanyakan tentang apa yang Momoi ketahui, Haizaki mulai berbuat ulah membuat perhatian Akashi ke Haizaki yang sedang mengganggu Kise.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Haizaki dan Kise yang sedang ribut itu.

Mencoba melerai mereka berdua, Akashi menyuruh Aomine dan Murasakibara untuk menahan Kise dan Haizaki, mengingat tingginya dan kekuatan nya masih dibawah kedua orang yang sering ribut itu.

Mendengar keributan dari luar, Nijimura keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati Akashi yang sedang menasihati Haizaki dan Kise yang membantah nasihat Akashi. Ia pun melangkah kearah Akashi tetapi ia langsung menghentikkan langkahnya ketika Haizaki menarik kerah baju Akashi, membuat Akashi menyondongkan tubuhnya kearah Haizaki.

Tak ada petubahan ekspresi dan Akashi tetap menatap datar Haizaki dan berbicara "Kurasa kau memang pantas dipanggil berandalan oleh Nijimura-_san. _Dan lepaskan cengkramanmu dari kerah bajuku atau kugunting kau."

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika aku melakukan ini, hm?" Nijimura membelalakan matanya ketika Haizaki menjilat bibir Akashi. Semua yang berada diruangan _Gym_ itu hanya mampu membelalakan mata mereka dan mengangakan mulut mereka. Pengecualian untuk Haizaki yang menyeringai, Nijimura yang hanya membelalakan matanya, Akashi yang menatap tajam Haizaki dan Momoi yang berteriak kegirangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Akashi, tajam. Ditangan nya sudah tergenggam erat gunting merah kesayangan nya, bersiap menusuk Haizaki jika boleh dibilang.

"Menjilat bibirmu? Atau kau mau aku menciummu?" Bukan nya takut, Haizaki malah menantang Akashi. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan 'mati' dua kali? ditangan Akashi dan ditangan Nijimura yang kini beraura kelam.

"Heh, maaf saja. Tetapi aku bukanlah-mph!" Akashi melebarkan matanya ketika Haizaki mencium paksa bibirnya dan mencoba memasukan lidahnya kearah mulutnya. Tentu saja ini membuatnya geram. dan saat ia ingin menggores pipi Haizaki dengan guntingnya, tangan nya sudah ditahan oleh Haizaki. Sial, kekuatan nya jauh lebih kecil jika tak ada guntingnya.

Ingin menggelengkan kepala, tangan Haizaki terlalu mencengkram erat kerah bajunya. Ingin menepis tangan Haizaki dengan tangan kosongnya, Haizaki sudah lebih cepat mencengkram kedua tangan nya. Jatuh sudah gunting merahnya karena eratnya cengkraman Haizaki.

"Akh..!" Akashi meringis ketika dirasanya bibirnya berdarah karena digigit oleh gigi Haizaki. Dan sepertinya ia menyesali perbuatannya karena dengan dibukanya bibirnya, lidah Haizaki sudah mengobrak-abrik mulut Akashi.

Tetapi tak lama tubuh Akashi ditarik kebalakang, membuat Akashi limbung dan langsung menabrak dada bidang seseorang. Akashi mendongak, menatap siapa yang menariknya sekaligus menyelamatkan dirinya untuk tak mendesah dibawah amukan lidah Haizaki dimulut Akashi tadi.

Dan dapat ia lihat kemarahan terpancar pada manik hitam(Author : Bola mata Nijimura Hitam kan ya? =.=a) _Senpai-_nya itu. Wajah datar dan aura hitam dibelakang tubuh Nijimura sekaligus iblis-iblis yang membawa pedang katana untuk membunuh membuat Akashi _sweatdrope _. Tentu saja ia _sweatdrope, _karena iblis-iblis itu menatap kearahnya yang didekap oleh Nijimura.

Haizaki menghela napasnya secara kasar, kesal juga rasanya ketika Akashi yang tadi ingin mendesah tak jadi karena sang kapten-yang menurutnya- pengganggu ini. Padahal ia ingin mendengar, setidaknya sedikit saja desahan Akashi. Tetapi malah diganggu.

"Sejak kapan kau meniadi **sangat **Kurang ajar, Haizaki?" Nijimura yang memasang wajah murka seperti itu cukup membuat Anggota-anggota yang sedari tadi menatap mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain, takut terkena tatapan mematikan Nijimura juga ceritanya.

"Huh, kenapa? Karena aku mencium seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Akashi? atau kau yang cemburu akan hal itu, hah?"

Hening.

"... Itu bukan urusanmu, Haizaki."

Dan Nijimura pergi dengan Akashi yang masih didekap nya, layaknya seseorang yang takut kehilangan _properti_ berharga nya.

* * *

><p>Ternyata Nijimura membawa Akashi ketaman belakang sekolah Teiko. Dan ia baru melepaskan dekapan nya terhadap Akashi ketika mereka sudah sampai disana.<p>

Nijimura menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya didahan pohon itu dan meluruskan kakinya, mencoba merilekskan pikiran nya yang kacau akan perlakuan Haizaki pada Akashi. Entah kenapa emosi nya langsung meledak-ledak melihat Akashi dicium oleh Haizaki.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Nijimura. ia pun masih Shock ketika dicium lelaki berandalan itu, tetapi ia akui bahwa berandalan itu jago akan ciuman. Dirinya saja masih ditingkat bawah soal ciuman, mungkin karena dia selalu dirumah. Tetapi, ia tak menikmati perlakuan Haizaki tadi. Tidak. Ia memang seorang _Bi sex _tetapi ia merasa janggal akan ciuman yang diberikan Haizaki tadi.

"Akashi..."

"Ya, Nijimura-_san?"_

_"_Kau mencintai Haizaki _Ne?"_

_"_Dapat kesimpulan darimana, Nijimura-_san?_"

"Tidak. Hanya menebak."

"Haha. Mana mungkin aku mencintai seseorang yang berandalan seperti itu? Tipe ku adalah perempuan yang mempunyai kehormatan yang tnggi dan kewibawaan. Meskipun aku adalah seorang _Bi, _Aku tak suka akan sikap yang seenaknya seperti Haizaki itu."

"_Sou desu ka... "_

"Iya. Dan sifat yang kukatakan tadi itu hampir mirip dengan sifatmu lho, Nijimura-_san. _Tetapi, mana mungkin Kau mencintaiku? Haha."

Nijimura tersenyum dan menyentil pelan kening Akashi, membuat sang empunya mengaduh pelan. Mungkin, Nijimura harus menunggu untuk menyatakan cintanya pada bocah yang dirasanya masih _innocent _ini.

Tetapi, siapa yang sangka bahwa Akashi sudah memiliki rasa yang khusus terhadap Nijimura sebelum Nijimura merasakan rasa itu? tidak ada yang menyangkanya karena sikap datar nya. Dan Akashi pun tak memikirkan rasa aneh itu karena memang ia tak mengetahui apapun itu.

**TBC OR END? **

* * *

><p>AN : Huweleh~ Akashinya OOC atau memang Cerita ini yang Gaje sih? Hiks, Aoi butuh pendapat kalian semua yang baca fic ini T.T

.

.

.

For last word,

**Please, Review #neko_eyes**


End file.
